Group Date From Hell
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *Two Shot Co Written With DanDJohnMLover and Sequel to Two Worlds Collide* The girls decide to go on a group date. What could go Wrong? Sheamus/OC, Justin Gabriel/OC, Brock Lesnar/OC, Kazarian/OC, Crimson/OC, Garrett Bischoff/OC


_Me: Hey guys this is the Sequel to "Two Worlds Collide" :D :D Like the last two shot this one is also co written with the lovely (And Super Special Awesome!) DanDJohnMLover :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

"Really? A group date?" Sarah Veerthorne asked excitedly while on the phone with her boyfriend, Frankie (Kazarian).

Impact Wrestling was having a day off and Sarah along with her two friends, Christa Sullivan and Amy Hardy, were spending the day in Tampa, also where Amy was currently living. Later that night, Sarah and Frankie were going to go on a date.

"_Sure, that is if you want to do it." _Frankie answered on the phone.

"Of course we can! But it depends on who can come with us."

Frankie chuckled, _"Well, Christa, Tommy (Crimson), Amy, and Garrett can come along. And if anyone else you know can come too."_

"So it doesn't matter?" Sarah asked.

"_The more the merrier."_ Frankie answered.

Sarah jumped up, "I'll ask them if they'd like to go."

"_Okay, I'll see you later then."_

"Love you, cutie pie!" Sarah said sweetly.

"_Love you too!"_

The two hung up before Sarah went into the living room where Christa and Amy were playing Pokémon Stadium 2 on the Nintendo 64. They were currently at Amy's house. So far in the game, Amy was winning.

"Haha! I'm beating you!" Amy laughed.

"No fair!" Christa complained. "You defeated my Electabuzz and my Umbreon with just one hit!"

"It just shows you how awesome Rhydon is." Amy smiled.

"Rhydon is not awesome and I'll prove that when I knock it out with my Houndoom!"

Sarah watched as Amy once again beat Christa in a Pokémon battle.

"Wow! You're good!" Christa commented.

"If Pokémon existed in real life, I would be a Pokémon master!" Amy raised her fist in the air.

"Did you two have fun?" Sarah asked. The girls responded by nodding. "Now that you're done, I want to ask you something."

"What?" Christa and Amy hunkered in front of her like little kids.

"Would you girls and your boyfriends be interested in going on a group date with me and Frankie tonight?"

"A group date?" They gasped. "We'd love to!"

"Although we'd have to ask Tommy and Garrett about it first." Christa said.

"Let's call them right now!" Amy and Christa ran off into the other room with their cell phones. Moments later, they ran back in. "They can do it!"

"Sweet!" Sarah shouted. "But wait, let's add some more people."

"But who else would come with us?" Amy asked.

Sarah thought for a moment, and then she came up with someone, "Chelsea and Joslin."

"The WWE Divas we met weeks ago?" Amy asked. Then she agreed, "Let's call them and invite them!"

"I'll call Chelsea." Sarah took out her cell phone and dialed Chelsea's number. After two rings, she picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Chelsea, it's me, Sarah Veerthorne."

"_Hi Sarah!" _Chelsea answered happily. _"How's it going?"_

"It's going good." Sarah answered. "Listen, I called to ask you something."

"_What's up?"_

"We're at Amy's place in Tampa and Frankie and I are going on a date tonight. But we've decided to make it a group date. So we were wondering if you, Stephen (Sheamus), Joslin, and PJ (Justin Gabriel) would like to join us."

"_Oh sweet!" _Chelsea exclaimed. _"That sounds like fun! Of course we can go! That is if I can talk in Stephen to go."_

Sarah laughed, "I'm sure he'll agree."

"_I'll talk to Joslin and see what she thinks."_ Chelsea said.

"Alright. Meet us at Amy's house at 7:30. If you need any help finding the place, call us and we'll give you directions."

"_Okay, I'll see you then." _Chelsea just about hung up until Sarah interrupted.

"Oh wait! Maybe to even out the numbers, why don't you guys bring a third couple along?" Sarah suggested.

"_I don't know if we'll find one, but we'll see if we can." _Chelsea responded.

"Sounds good." Sarah smiled. "We'll see you guys later."

"_See ya!" _Chelsea said before hanging up.

Sarah turned to her friends, "Chelsea just needs to get her Stephen ready and we'll have our fun tonight."

"Are Joslin and PJ coming too?" Christa asked.

"We'll see. She needs to ask them first."

"Alright!" Christa cheered.

"However," Sarah warned, "Not a lot of perverted stuff tonight. Okay?"

Christa groaned, "Fine."

"Sarah's right, you and Joslin both will need to behave on the group date." Amy agreed.

"Hey Amy, can I battle you on Pokémon Stadium?" Sarah asked.

"Battle accepted!" Amy accepted as she and Sarah picked up the controllers and started playing.

"Hey Ste." Chelsea smiled as she went into the living room and Stephen looked like he just got done working out because he was still in his workout clothes.

"What is it Chelsea Lass?" He asked as she sat next to him.

"Want to go on a group date tonight?" Chelsea asked as she snuggled close to him.

"Who is it with and you do know I'm sweaty right?" Stephen asked.

"Don't matter and it's with my new friends I told you about." Chelsea smiled as Stephen put his arm around her.

"You mean Sarah Veerthorne, Christa Sullivan and Amy Hardy?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry their boyfriends will be along." Chelsea smiled more.

"Won't it be weird that we'll be the only engaged couple there?" Stephen asked.

"Not at all." Chelsea said. "She also said we can invite Joslin and PJ and another couple."

"I don't know about inviting Joslin." Stephen said sounding unsure.

"Come on you know she behaves in public unlike Christa." Chelsea said.

"Oh yeah I heard you laugh at Sarah's twitter post." Stephen said.

"Oh yeah." Chelsea said as she looked up the post then read it. _ChocolateAddict25-We were supposed to have an awesome group date but SlipknotFan4Life got us kicked out of the restaurant because she couldn't keep her mouth shut!_

"Whoa she's worse than Joslin." Stephen said then laughed.

"I know at least Joslin isn't like that in public." Chelsea laughed.

"True." Stephen smiled as he got up. "I'm going to take a shower I'll be back down in a few."

"If by a few you mean in an hour so you can spike your hair after you get done?" Chelsea asked as she giggled.

"You know me so well." Stephen smiled.

"See you in an hour." Chelsea smiled as she got up and they kissed passionately for a few then broke apart. "I love you."

"I love you too Chelsea." Stephen said as he gave her another kiss this time it was slow and after a few they broke apart and Stephen went upstairs to the bathroom and Chelsea got the house phone and called Joslin.

"_What's up sister from another family?"_ Joslin asked as she smiled.

"Hey Joslin. Sarah invited Stephen and I and you and PJ to go on a group date tonight are you in?" Chelsea asked.

"_Hell yeah let me tell PJ!" _Joslin smiled as she went and told PJ and Chelsea waited.

_"We're in. We'll call Sarah for more info see you tonight!"_

"Wait. Sarah did say we can invite a third couple." Chelsea said.

"_How about Lindsay and Brock." _Joslin suggested. _"All the beef you have with Brock is at work and this will be out of work. Plus Lindsay is one of us now since she dumped her brother on NXT a couple of weeks ago."_

"True. I'll ask her." Chelsea smiled.

"_Alright. See you tonight Chels." _Joslin smiled.

"Later Jos." Chelsea smiled as she hung up and called Lindsay.

"_Hello?" _Lindsay asked after three rings.

"Hey Linds." Chelsea smiled.

"_Chelsea hi." _Lindsay smiled. _"What's up?"_

"You and Brock in Tampa?" Chelsea asked.

"_As a matter of fact yeah why?" _Lindsay asked.

"You two want to go on a group date with me, Stephen, Joslin, PJ and a couple of our friends from Impact Wrestling?" Chelsea asked

"_Depends. Who are your friends?" _Lindsay asked.

"Sarah Veerthorne, Christa Sullivan and Amy Hardy." Chelsea smiled

"_I know them I watch Impact Wrestling and I met Amy when I was younger when she traveled with Jeff and I traveled with my dad." _Lindsay smiled. _"Let me ask Brock."_

"Ok." Chelsea smiled as she waited on Lindsay.

"_He said yeah. He's interested to know how you are outside of work." _Lindsay smiled and Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you tonight Lindsay." Chelsea smiled as she hung up and she got her skateboard and went outside to catch some air before tonight.

Back at Amy's house, Sarah and Amy just finished their Pokémon battle.

"Darn it! I was so close to winning!" Sarah yelled.

"Both of us having one Pokémon left at the end isn't too bad." Amy smiled. "You're a better player than Christa."

"Hey!" Christa shouted and Sarah and Amy laughed.

Sarah suddenly heard her phone ringing. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Sarah! It's Joslin!" _Joslin greeted.

"Hi Joslin!" Sarah greeted back. "Did you talk to Chelsea yet?"

"_Yep. And that's what I wanted to call you about. I need some more info for the date tonight."_

"Well, the plan is for everyone to meet at Amy's house at 7:30 tonight. I told Chelsea that if you need directions, you can call us."

"_Where's Amy's place? Here in Tampa?" _Joslin asked.

"Yep. It's the second brown house on East 3rd street. It's near a cul-de-sac area." Sarah answered.

"_Okay, I think that's all I need." _

"Did you guys find a third couple to come with you?"

"_Yes, I think. We may possibly bring our friend Lindsay Hennig and her boyfriend Brock Lesnar."_

Sarah straightened up when she heard Brock's name. "Brock Lesnar?"

"_Don't worry, Sarah. We'll make sure he behaves." _Joslin assured.

Sarah sighed, "Good."

"_I better go now. Bye!"_

"Bye!" Sarah hung up.

"Who was that?" Amy asked.

"That was Joslin. She just wanted some more info for the date."

"That was Joslin? Why didn't you let me say hi to her?" Christa pouted.

Sarah sighed, "I guess I wasn't thinking."

"And I heard you say the name Brock Lesnar. What was that about?"

"One of their friends that they may bring is dating Brock, so yeah." Sarah explained.

Amy looked at Christa, "Wonder how that will turn out."

"If it doesn't turn out good, we'll just tell them to leave. But Joslin assured us that he'll behave."

"He better or I'll have Tommy teach him to behave!" Christa yelled.

Sarah and Amy looked at her in silence, and then busted out laughing.

"What?" She asked.

"No offence Christa, but I don't think Tommy is big enough to teach Brock a lesson." Sarah joked.

"Oh? Then you must think your little sexy boyfriend can do it." Christa smirked. "Then again, you do think that since you two make out every day."

Sarah acted like she was going to attack her, "Why you…!"

"Girls! Calm down." Amy laughed as she stood in between them.

"So… what are we going to do now?" Christa asked.

Sarah shrugged, "More Pokémon Stadium until we think of something?"

"Good idea!" Amy ran back to the TV and picked up her controller. Sarah and Christa just shook their heads.

"Boy you two get here fast and it's only 4." Joslin said as Stephen and Chelsea arrived at Joslin's house.

"Hey we live on the north end of the state you live on the south end we had to leave early." Chelsea said as her and Stephen sat down.

"Good thing Nattie isn't home right now. She and TJ (Tyson Kidd) are out right now thank god." Joslin said. "Anyway we have to make sure that this guy." She said pointing at Brock "Behaves."

"Excuse me?" Brock asked looking at her.

"Hey we know about your temper tantrum backstage at Extreme Rules." Joslin said.

"Hey its Cena's fault not mine." Brock said.

"Whatever the girls are scared of you." Joslin said. "So please keep your temper under control on the date Lesnar."

"Why would I have a reason to lose my temper on a date? It's a date. Especially with my princess here." Brock smiled at Lindsay and she blushed and hugged him.

"Just don't scare the other girls." Joslin said. "Or start fights with their boyfriends."

"Who are their boyfriends?" Brock asked.

"Tommy Mercer also known as Crimson, Frankie Gerdelman also known as Kazarian, and Garrett Bischoff." Chelsea said.

"I can take them." Brock smirked.

"BROCK!" The entire room (Even Lindsay) yelled at him.

"But I won't fight them on the date happy?" Brock asked as he mumbled.

"Very." Chelsea said. "Brock just be yourself, like you are around Lindsay and just have fun tonight. For your sake and hers."

"For her sake I will." Brock smiled as he kissed Lindsay's cheek

"Yay I'm special." Lindsay smiled happily

"So you pretty much got this down Brock?" Joslin asked.

"Yep just relax, be myself and have fun." Brock smiled sitting back and relaxing and putting his arm around Lindsay and pulling her close to him. "And sadly no scaring people."

"Thank you Brock." Chelsea smiled. "So how do you think the date will be like?"

"Knowing those three maybe video games, pizza, movies." Joslin smiled.

"That date sucks." Brock scoffed. "I know this place that's a club and a restaurant that the owner is a close friend of mine we can get in for free even Chelsea despite her only being 20."

"You would do that Lesnar?" Chelsea asked.

"Better than a boring date am I right?" Brock asked as he smiled and got out his phone

"Yeah." Chelsea smiled as Brock made the reservations.

"Alright, give me Sarah's number and I'll tell her where we're going." Brock smiled as Chelsea gave him Sarah's number and he called it.

Back at Amy's house, Sarah and Amy just finished their second battle.

"Dang it!" Sarah threw her controller on the floor. "I lost again!"

"But that was way closer than last time. You are quite a Pokémon battler." Amy commented. She shut off the Nintendo 64. "I think that's enough for today."

Just then, Sarah's cell phone rang again.

"Who is it now?" Sarah groaned as she opened up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Is this Sarah Veerthorne?" _Brock was heard saying.

"Yes, I'm Sarah." Sarah replied.

"_This is Brock Lesnar. Chelsea invited me and my girlfriend to go on a group with you."_

"Oh hi Brock! What did you call me for?"

"_I just want to let you know that I already have a place set up for the date tonight." _Brock explained. _"There's this place in town that's a club and a restaurant and the owner is a good friend of mine. We can get in for free and I already made reservations." _

Sarah gasped happily, "Really Brock? That's great!"

"_It's the least I can do." _Brock chuckled. _"Well, we'll see you at 7:30."_

"See ya!" Sarah hung up and turned to the girls. "That was Brock. He just found a place for us to go on our date tonight."

"Where?" Amy asked.

"It's a place that's both a club and a restaurant. He also told me the owner is a friend of his and we can get in for free."

"Sweet!" Both Christa and Amy shouted.

"Hey, want to go into town and find something to wear to the date?" Christa suggested.

"Why not?" Amy shrugged. "I could use a new outfit."

"So could I." Sarah agreed. "Let's go."

The girls grabbed their bags and cell phones and headed out the door and into Amy's car.

"Brock said we could dress causal right?" Chelsea asked as she pulled out an Alchemy Gothic Sua Energy Cuique Grey Energy Vintage Long Top and a pair of Queen Of Darkness Black Trousers with Chain and Pyramid Studs.

"Causal but really nice like you have Chelsea." Lindsay said as she pulled out a Lip Service Immortal Coil Girdle Mesh Dress in Black.

"Sweet." Chelsea smiled.

"In that case better tell the girls the dress code." Joslin said as she texted Sarah then after she got done she went in her closet and pulled out a Spiral Bright Eyes Smashed Glove Top and a pair of Phaze Stretch Canvas Skinny Fit Hipster Jeans.

"I love your guys' clothes." Lindsay smiled.

"Thank you." Chelsea smiled as Joslin got a text and she answered it.

"They understand." Joslin smiled. "But thank you Lindsay."

"Anytime." Lindsay smiled as they put on the outfits. "So you think a fight will break out between Brock, Tommy and Stephen?"

"I hope not but Brock and Stephen know to behave in public." Chelsea said as she finished putting on her outfit.

"Well I just hope those three don't do anything since they're the strongest." Lindsay said.

"Unless they're alone with their girlfriends slash fiancée." Joslin smirked as she mumbled.

"Shut it you." Chelsea growled.

"You know me."

"You and Christa need to behave as well." Chelsea said.

"Are you serious sis?" Joslin asked acting like Zack Ryder.

"Yes I'm serious the both of you need to behave." Chelsea said "No perverted jokes unless we see Eve and Laurinaitis together."

"Got it." Joslin said as her and Lindsay finished putting on their outfits.

Meanwhile Sarah, Christa, and Amy were shopping for clothes at Angle Clothing, a Gothic clothing store. Sarah was in the changing rooms trying on a dress while Amy and Christa were still looking for one.

"Hey Christa, how would I look with this?" Amy held up a Hell Bunny Jessica Dress in red in front of her.

"That would look awesome on you, Amy!" Christa commented. She pulled out a Phaze Elektra Canvas Mini Dress in black and dark red flowers on the sides. "How would I look on this?"

"That looks great!" Amy commented. "When Sarah gets out, we'll try our dresses on."

"Hey girls! Check me out!" Sarah called out from the corner.

Christa and Amy walked over and saw Sarah wearing a Spiral Mystic Dragon One Shoulder Batwing Dress with a glowing purple dragon on the front.

Amy gasped, "That looks amazing, Sarah!"

"Yeah. Frankie will be all over you when he sees you wearing that." Christa teased. Sarah just responded with a sigh.

Amy looked at her dress. "You know what? I think I'll look for another one."

"You do that. I'm going to change." Sarah responded before going back into the changing rooms. Christa followed her with her dress, but came out only a second later.

"Hey Ames, is there a green dress like the one you just had?"

"Yes, I think there is." Amy smiled as she pulled out a Hell Bunny Jessica Dress in dark green and gave it to Christa.

As Christa ran back into the dressing rooms, Amy started looking through the dresses. She really liked the first dress that Christa chose, but she wanted to find one that wasn't dark red.

"Can I help you?" A black haired store worker came up to Amy.

"Yes. Do you have this dress in black and blue?" Amy held up the Phaze Elektra Canvas Mini Dress.

The worker looked at it and responded, "I think we do. Let me go to the back and check." She went out to the back of the store for a while. When she came back, she was holding the same dress, but had dark blue flowers on the side instead of dark red ones. "Is this one you want?"

"That is." Amy smiled. "Thank you very much."

Then, Sarah and Christa came out and they were holding their dresses.

"I'm definitely getting this!" Christa exclaimed.

The girls paid for their dresses and continued on.

**_Hours Later:_**

"Ok so you guys remember the plan for tonight?" Chelsea asked as everyone was in the living room.

"Yeah, no perverted comments unless we see Eve and Laurinaitis." Joslin said.

"No fighting with Tommy." Brock said.

"No thinking about fighting with Tommy." Stephen said.

"And keep Brock under control." Lindsay said and Brock groaned.

"Exactly." Chelsea smiled. "So are we ready to go?"

"We are." PJ smiled at Joslin.

"I suppose we are too." Brock said.

"I don't know about you Chels but I'm ready." Stephen smiled.

"Let's go then!" Chelsea smiled as they all left. "By the way Joslin isn't driving."

"Chelsea!"

"Kidding." Chelsea smiled as everyone laughed and they got in the car and Drove to Amy's house.

"Chelsea you got the directions?" Joslin asked.

"Yeah." Chelsea said as she told Joslin the directions.

"This is going to be fun." Lindsay smiled.

"I got to agree with you." PJ Smiled.

"I wonder who will make this date interesting first." Brock smiled as everyone looked at him. "I meant in a good way! Sheesh."

"Well let's hope tonight doesn't turn too chaotic." Chelsea said as they pulled in Amy's house. "This is it."

Inside Amy's house, the girls were getting ready; getting their dresses and everything else on. However, Amy had a thought on her mind.

"Sarah, did Chelsea tell you the last name of that Lindsay girl they were bringing?"

"Yeah, it's Hennig. Why?"

Amy's eyes widened, "I know her!"

"What do you mean?" Christa asked.

"When I was traveling with Jeff and Matt in WWE, she was traveling with her dad." Amy explained. "We got along pretty well."

"Looks like you two will be meeting up again." Sarah smiled. She then groaned. "What's taking our boys so long?"

"Maybe they're caught in traffic." Amy wondered.

Sarah turned to Christa. "Christa, remember the rules. No perverted comments! Or the same thing that happened on the last group date will happen!"

"Sarah! That whole night was just weird!" Christa exclaimed. "I ate a lot of candy and had two bottles of beer for some reason and… yeah."

That's when the doorbell rang. Amy walked up to the door and peeked out of the window in the door to see who it was.

"It's Chelsea and the others." She whispered. She opened the door and welcomed everyone in. Chelsea went and hugged Sarah, Joslin hugged Christa, and Lindsay hugged Amy.

After everyone said their hellos, it seemed it was time to go. But of course, three people were missing.

"We're missing three other people." Stephen said.

Sarah sighed, "Yep. Our guys are late."

As soon as she said that, the doorbell rang again. Amy opened the door and there was Frankie, Tommy, and Garrett.

"It's about time you got here!" Christa shouted before hugging Tommy.

"I know, we're late. We were caught in traffic." Garrett explained as he grabbed Amy's hand.

Frankie walked over to Sarah and hugged her. He eyed her outfit.

"You look gorgeous." He whispered before kissing her neck. Sarah giggled until Joslin interrupted.

"You two are already doing it? The date hasn't even started yet."

Chelsea glared at her before, "Okay, now that everyone is here, are we ready to go?"

"Yes!" Everyone cheered.

"Alright. We six will ride in my van while the rest of you follow us in your car." Amy explained as everyone walked out and got into their cars.

"This is going to be fun!" Christa bounced as Tommy wrapped his arm around her.

"Let's just hope you don't screw it up." Sarah said seriously.

"Sarah, be nice to Christa." Tommy complained as the cars drove off.

_Me: Not five minutes and already this date is turning out to be intresting lol. What will happen next Chapter? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
